Speaker arrays are often used by computers and home electronics for outputting sound into a listening area. Each speaker array may be composed of multiple transducers that are arranged on a single plane or surface of an associated cabinet or casing. Since the transducers are arranged on a single surface, these speaker arrays must be manually oriented such that sound produced by each array is aimed at a particular target (e.g., a listener). For example, a speaker array may be initially oriented to directly face a listener. However, any movement of the speaker array and/or the listener may require manual adjustment of the array such that generated sound is again properly aimed at the target listener. This repeated adjustment and configuration may become time consuming and may provide a poor user experience.